


Reflection

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy is Morgan Stark, Gen, Other, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Tony reflects on Darcy Lewis.





	Reflection

Tony doesn't know what to make of the newest intern, Jane Foster's intern. He doesn't see her often, not in the lab anyway, Jane has her own as does Bruce but he knows she comes to his lab. 

She leaves him water and sandwiches and meals whose smells entice him to leave his work and eat instead. She is usually long gone before he surfaces.

And yet some days he sees her at the edges of his vision as he prances about, she's never in the way, always standing near the door, almost like she's used to staying distant.

He doesn't like the way she looks at him, it makes him both curious and sad, because she looks at him like he's not really there, like she's lost in a memory and he reminds her of something gone forever.

She calls him Mr. Stark, no matter how many times he tells her it's Tony, just like Steve is always Captain Rogers and Barnes is Sergeant Barnes. She's distancing herself from them and he doesn't understand why.

But god does she look familiar, he just can't place it, he looks at her and feels a pang of love that doesn't belong to her, he hardly knows her, meets her in the twilight hours when she can't sleep and he's heading to bed, she always has hot cocoa on the stove, ready to share with him but never offers it to any one else, not even Jane or Thor, but they rarely talk, and he knows she watches him leave with that lost look on her face, sometime with tears in her eyes.

She hasn't met Pepper yet and some part of Tony tells him that that's a good thing. He wonders though how the intern would look at and treat Pepper. Would she have that same sad wistful smile? Or would she join Pepper in world domination? 

Tony sighs as he pulls the meal Darcy Lewis dropped off at the lab today closer and starts to eat.

Lewis is in Jane's lab inputting the data from the last field trip they took but she had still made time to make him lunch.

Honestly if it weren't for the way she looked at him, hints of hero worship and awe at being so close to him and all the others really, he might consider that she wanted to date him but he'd had J.A.R.V.I.S. check into her media and she seemed to fully support his relationship with Pepper going so far as to beat down and drown out anyone who even hinted that Pepper or himself could do better or weren't right for each other.

It made Tony think about the ring he had hidden in a tiny spot in the reacter, the one place Pepper would never be able to find it. Maybe it was time to ask, maybe, just maybe it was time to stop putting their lives on hold, waiting for the perfect time, for peace and safety.

There would always be another threat, and Tony sometimes looked at Steve and Barnes and thought about the way they looked at each other and how easily it might have been that they never found one another, that their chance at happiness might have passed them by.

Yes, Tony thought as he turned to one of his screens and began to plan, it was time to make Pepper Potts his wife if she'd have him, he couldn't risk waiting and never being able to call her his or to be called hers.

God, he hoped she said yes.

\---

A/n: i wanted to do a fic where Tony reflects on Darcy/Morgan, so here it is.

Then it devolved into oh god i could lose my chance at marrying the woman of my dreams and now he's gonna propose like years too early and now i'm pretty sure Morgan as she was doesn't exist in this time line because Pepper says yes to Tony.

And for the record Tony is seeing Pepper in Darcy/Morgan's face when he looks at her but he doesn't know who she is or why she's familiar. 

I know there is technically a moment of passing incestuous thoughts but Tony still does not know Morgan/Darcy is his daughter, so let me know if i should tag it and he's just thinking about how her actions look to a person unrelated to them.


End file.
